Until I Remember
by ashe souma
Summary: AUOOC A heartbroken Raimundo finds Kimiko, ridden with amnesia! What's a heartfelt Brazilian to do?


A/N: I am prone to do AUOOC's...so here's another one!

Edison: Yukiko does not own Xiaolin Showdown. Please don't sue. And now...it starts...!

Until I Remember

By: Yukiko Nozomi Takano

Amazing emerald eyes stared unwillingly at a slender body wrapped in a man's arms. Their lips were pressed together passionately, each looking as if they wanted to capture each other's soul through their open mouths. There was something wrong with this picture though, which is why the eyes were firing with anger, and yet trembling to keep the glaze from showing up. Those arms, they weren't his arms. And those lips, they weren't his lips. And so, the teeth accompanying the said eyes clenched, and the body forced itself over to the couple. But the couple saw him before he could reach them. And so, the girl shoved the other man away and slapped him. But it was too late, he knew everything.

"R—Raimundo!" the girl exclaimed, running over to him and forcing herself into his arms. Out of reflex, Raimundo wrapped his arms around her body, the one that had previously been wrapped in another's. "Did you see him? What he tried to do to me" These lines triggered a reflex in his mind, and his arms shoved her away. She stood there awed.

"Yes..." Raimundo said, his long auburn bangs covering his eyes. "I did."

"The—then you know that I—" said the girl, unsure of whether he was angry or relieved.

"Yes I know that you…" Raimundo said, cutting her off. She did the same as she once again moved close to him and wrapped her slender arms around him.

"I'm glad…" she said, smiling, burying herself in his chest. She did not notice he was not holding her in return.

"I know that you…were cheating on me," Raimundo said. The girl dropped her arms as Raimundo stepped backwards, away from her. "So you go ahead and have your fun. I'm through with you. With everything that has to do with you…"

"Rai," said the girl, smirking, her tone changing from innocent to cynical. "Please, be sure this time. This had happened too many times before…"

Raimundo looked straight in her eyes, her eyes glistening playfully while his were glowing with anger. When Raimundo spoke, he spoke with finality, and his words were unmistakable. "I'm sure," he said to her, his eyes averting hers, making it evident he did not deem them worthy enough to peer into his. "It's over." And with that, he made everything finalized. There was no lingering doubt left in anyone's mind. It was over, and the girl unexpectedly fell to her knees, but Raimundo did not even flinch. The other man ran over to her side, and she pushed him away. And that was that.

"Yes, father, I will volunteer myself," replied a small petite girl, hair the color of a raven's feathers and eyes azure as the sky. "For the family's name."

"That makes me very proud," said her father. Her father then stood and walked over towards the door, pulling it to the side to reveal a brilliantly bright light, blinding her eyes…and then…

A young man's face appeared in front of her. She felt his arms around her shoulders, and figured he was propping her up, but that's all she could figure out.

"Wh—where am I?" she asked, shocked that her voice sounded so frail and weak.

"You're here, at Shinjuku Park," replied the boy of jade colored eyes.

"What am I doing here?" she inquired, asking one of the many questions that needed answering. It was obvious he didn't know the response, as he didn't answer. She tried for a simpler question. She brought a tired hand to her forehead, her face expressing pain and displeasure. She tried to sit up on her own, achieving her goal only after a hard struggle. The young man holding her up shrugged his shoulders.

"How about we get you home?" said the young man.

"Yeah, let's," the girl told him, but she did not move.

"Um, I can't lead you there myself, miss," he replied.

"Oh right…it's…this…" she started, and began spinning around, which caused her to fall down. She stayed there. The young man walked over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"N—no."

"Why?"

"I don't know where home is."

"Um…okay, well…are you new here? You don't know you're way around?"

"No—um, I don't know."

"You…don't know." The boy hung his head, obviously beginning to give up. "And your name…" The girl looked at him desperately. She did not know. The boy looked around at the surroundings and found a red purse nearby. He walked over to it and opened it up, pulling out a black leather wallet. He opened that and pulled out a driver's license. The face on the card matched the face he was presently staring at, except the one he stared at was a lot more dazed and confused. "Kimiko Toho."

"Is—is that me?" the girl asked. He nodded.

"And I am Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Raimundo."

"Call me Rai."

"Rai. Where will I go? I—I don't know where I am, who I am, where I'm going…"

"I'm guessing you have amnesia. The best place to take you, then, is to the hospital."

"Hm."

Raimundo helped Kimiko up and towards his car. Apparently he had seen her sprawled out on the slide of the playground in the park, and thought it best to help her. He didn't want to have his conscience bothering him the whole day.

"Rai."

"Hm?"

"If we go to the hospital…they'll just tell me I have amnesia, which I'm pretty sure I do have. What could they do to help me? They've got so many other patients…and I have no way of paying for any treatment they'll give me."

"You're right…"

"Maybe it would be better…if I went with you?"

"With me?"

"Yes."

"And what could I do?"

"Help me."

"But I don't know how."

"I think it would be easier for me to remember if I just followed you around for a few days, instead of locked up inside a hospital, don't you?"

"I guess you're right." Kimiko smiled at him. It wasn't that Raimundo was exactly sure about what Kimiko was saying, but there was something about her he couldn't resist. Maybe it was her azure eyes or her silken black hair. And now…maybe it was her smile. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he figured it was worth a try. And the best part of it all was that it made him forget about _her_.

Edison: Fin!

Yukiko: Not the best ending ever, but I wanted to get this chapter out tonight. SO! Here it is. Hope you enjoy. This is my first ever Xiaolin Showdown fic! Please be nice!


End file.
